


unspoken

by lhknox



Series: study of a slow love [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Love, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: kara becomes an expert in lena's i-love-you's





	unspoken

she becomes an expert in lena’s i-love-you’s.

 

first it’s an office overflowing with flowers that make the cold winter feel like springtime. she says it’s a small gesture but it feels like more, it feels like a lot more.

 

next it’s lunch dates where the bill is never split, forcing their paths to merge into one even if just for a single moment. it’s a quiet i love you when lena pays. but when she admits defeat, when she lets down her guard and holds up her hands and says “ok ok this one’s on you” the love is deafening and it’s soft and it’s playful enough that kara can’t help but smile.

 

her i love you’s are always actions; little gleams of a smile, the gentle comfort of a hand on a thigh. kara slowly learns that lena’s body says i love you when it’s angled towards her in a certain way. the i love you ‘s come with the single emoji texts she often sends, they come with a raised eyebrow or a laugh that was meant for only kara to hear. sometimes they come all at once and sometimes she can go days without seeing one. but it always comes back to an i love you, even if lena doesn’t know it.

 

when they’re unable to deny their passion anymore, lena’s i love you’s are deep, tender kisses and the mind numbing feeling of her fingers inside her. her i love you’s are the way she guides kara through build and climax, the way they form and create and make love together until the sun rises with a new day.

 

when kara cracks and says the words out loud, lena’s i love you is in the way her fingers trace kara’s body, in the soft breaths against kara’s neck. she tries to make kara hear it with her touch, with her soul, with whatever she can. she pleads with silence, begging that she understands, that she loves her with everything she has and everything she is and everything in between. kara does, she understands. she knows.

 

and so kara says i love you enough for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, im on tumblr at murdershegoat


End file.
